


The Point is Nonexistent

by thatonegreenpencil



Series: Kagehina Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegreenpencil/pseuds/thatonegreenpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great question finally arises: <em>Why not call each other by their first names?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point is Nonexistent

**Author's Note:**

> In which Day 2 of Kagehina week is upon us, and I write something kind-of-not-really related to the prompt. Hope you enjoy!

It’s during practice one day that Tsukishima raises the question, “If you guys are together, why don’t you use each other’s first names?”

Though his voice isn’t very loud (since the question was supposed to be directed at Kageyama and Kageyama  _only_ ), all activity in the gym immediately comes to a halt. Kageyama shoots Tsukishima a bewildered ‘did-you-plan-this’ look, and only gets a shrug in return.

Kageyama clears his throat, and it echoes around the room. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him, and this realization isn’t helping very much. He wonders if his seniors are really that invested in his and Hinata’s relationship, or if it’s because his squirming is funny to them.

His answer’s already been delayed too long for him to make a snappy comeback and wipe off the smirk on Tsukishima’s face, as much as he would like to do so. The question was also entirely unexpected, so he doesn’t have a coherent answer ready (the one he’s got involves a lot of stammering and blushing, which isn’t the effect he really wants right now), along with the fact that this could follow him around for the rest of the year, since the  _whole team_  is watching (excluding Hinata, who’s run off to get a drink)-

“Well?” Tsukishima’s voice impatiently cuts into his thoughts. Kageyama’s brow twitches when he sees the smirk get slightly wider. Bastard.

He’s opening his mouth to make a retort (which probably would’ve ended up being some sort of weird animal noise) when Hinata bounds into the room, whistling a pleasant tune that’s immediately cut short the moment he catches sight of everyone’s faces, angled eagerly towards Kageyama.

“Um…?” Hinata says, tilting his head. Kageyama wants to kiss him.

One by one, the seniors start to turn away, all of them directing somewhat-guilty smiles as they do so. Hinata swivels his puzzled gaze towards him and Tsukishima. The tall blond still has the grin on his face, but it wavers at the arrival of Hinata. “What’s the matter?” asks Hinata, a hint of accusation lacing his voice as his head darts from one tall boy to the other.

“Whatever,” Tsukishima growls. As he walks away Hinata approaches him with suspicion pasted all over his face.

“Did I miss something? Tsukishima had his trademark smirk on his face; was he being a pain in the ass again?”

“When isn’t he?” says Kageyama, earning a snort of laughter. “Whatever, don’t mind him. Come on, let’s practice the negative tempo again.” He grins at the celebratory whoop from Hinata.

The grin stays there for most of practice. So does Tsukishima’s words.

* * *

Whatever bullshit Tsukishima spews out, Kageyama really couldn’t care about less. Bullshit is bullshit; he knows full well Tsukishima’s just trying to get on his nerves, push his buttons, to see how much he could get away with before Kageyama exploded on him. It’s been this way from day one.  


But the whole ‘not on a first name basis’ thing manages to bother him throughout the rest of the week. Is it really more intimate if you call someone by their first name? There’s no reason  _not_  to try it out, really, so why not? That’s what he tells himself, but whenever he imagines the words ‘Shouyou’ spilling out of his mouth he goes a deep red and has to do breathing exercises for a couple minutes before his face goes back to its normal color.

...It wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

So on Friday, he offers to walk Hinata up until they reach the path that splits at the mountain side. Hinata’s all for this, apparently. He walks with a skip in his step, matching Kageyama’s stride perfectly as they go along. Kageyama talks and argues with Hinata as he usually does with the other. (They’re not the most romantic of couples. If Kageyama had to say, he would say that their relationship is more based on the dynamic between them than the rare tender moments they share with each other.) Inwardly, he’s actually steeling himself.

It’s stupid, he knows, being so nervous about this. It’s just calling someone by their first name, nothing to be  _scared_  about. Nothing to blush and fidget and worry over, it’s not as if Hinata’s going to look at Kageyama any differently if he starts calling him by his first name…

These thoughts aren’t helping him much.

“Here we are,” Hinata says with a grin, sharply cutting into his thoughts. “See you Monday, then!”

“Ah, yeah,” replies Kageyama as Hinata waves and starts to ascend the upward slope of the path. Gradually, Hinata’s form begins to sink into the shadows.

Just before the bright orange of Hinata’s hair is swallowed by the darkness, Kageyama calls, “Good night, Shouyou.”

He swears he said it as quiet as possible, but he can hear the pitter-patter of Hinata’s footsteps stop abruptly. Kageyama turns tail and walks away with swift, hurried steps, eyes focused only on the ground in front of him. He can feel his whole face burning up. It doesn’t matter, really, because Hinata is already a long way behind him, but he still feels the need to bury his head into a pillow right after he arrives home.

* * *

There’s a call from Hinata the next morning. Kageyama waits until the second-to-last ring to pick it up.

“Hi,” he breathes out.

_“Hi.”_

There’s silence. Kageyama bites his bottom lip.

Hinata takes it upon himself to be brave, something Kageyama is grateful for.  _“So, does this mean I have to call you Tobio-kun now?”_

“I mean, if you want. I was just… trying it out.”

_“Does this have anything to do with whatever Tsukishima said the other day?”_

The lack of response seems to speak volumes to Hinata.

_“Thought so._ I’m _the dumb one?”_

Kageyama bites down harder on his lip.

_“Since when did you care about what Tsukishima had to say?”_

“It doesn’t matter,” Kageyama grumbles.

_“Exactly! It doesn’t matter if we call each other by our first names or not, okay? I mean, it doesn’t make o-our relationship less...meaningful, or anything.”_

“Yeah. Yeah.” Even if his response is less than enthusiastic, a huge weight seems to be lifted off his chest. (Not to mention Hinata is kind of cute when he stutters like that.) “Since when were you so level-headed?”

_“I’m level-headed! Anyways, I’m bored, I want to come over in a little bit. That’s okay, right?”_

“Yeah, sure,” says Kageyama, a small smiling slowly spreading across his face. “See you soon.”

_“See you,_ Tobio-kun!”

“ _Hinata!_ ”

_Click_.


End file.
